


Lord Mormont's Crow

by hamsterwoman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Acrostic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acrostic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Mormont's Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [WesteroSorting](http://westerosorting.livejournal.com/) acrostic contest back in 2008. Dedicated to [Cloud_Wolf and ](http://cloud_wolf.livejournal.com/)[Guad](http://guad.livejournal.com/), Crow(/Raven) fangirls extraordinaire.

**L** o! see the subject of the great  
 **O** rnithological debate:  
 **R** aven or crow? which corvid fine  
 **D** oes this wise, ancient bird define?  
  
 **M** ere mortal men may speak of size,  
 **O** r tail, or beak, and think they're wise;  
 **R** ash fools! No birdwatching field guide  
 **M** ay measure HIS true worth and might!  
  
 **O** 'er fields of snow and walls of ice,  
 **N** ight's Watch's champion swiftly flies,  
 **T** riumphant, on his ebon wings,  
 ** _S_** _NOW!_ calling -- and thus vict'ry brings.  
  
 ** _C_** _ORN! CORN!_ his clarion call of Fate,  
 **R** everberating o'er the great  
 **O** ld walls, the anthem of the North!  
 **W** e all shall sing his praise henceforth.


End file.
